LEONARD KING
First appearance: Season 1 Episode 1 Last appearance: Season 10 Episode 13 Family: Spouse(s): Unnamed ex-wife Status: Dead, killed by Boone during the Grace hospital shooting. Dr. King is a reoccuring main character from season 1-6 and 10 who is best known for trying to keep work and relationships separate and being in love with Roark. Season 1 In the pilot he is the head of the ER and in charge of all the doctors besides the chief. During the season he heads and monitors lots of cases and is mainly seen there. In the middle of the season he begins an affair with Roark and quickly falls under her charm. He begins being nicer to her than others, catching some of their attentions. In the season finale he is the one who calls Greyson to tell him his brother has been admitted to Grace hospital. Season 2 Still together with Roark, he begins getting distant with her. He keeps telling her that hes her boss and it would be bad if the chief found out. When Roark wants to stay at his place his says no and quickly brushes it off. Through this all thought, he is starting to fall in love with her. He also continues heading lots of cases and having meetings with the chief. When the chief tells him hes leaving he worries a lot because he had good blood with the chief and doesn't want change. Season 3 Once the new chief arrives he attempts to impress her but instead she takes offense and she quickly starts to dislike hi,. On the flip side of things, he begins to bond well with Sloan and they become friends. All along during the season him and the chief have disputes over the way things she be done but he doesn't have any power of her so he continually looses. Roark, also tired of his distant-ness suddenly breaks up with him shocking him. Following getting dump he goes to Sloan asking for ways he can win her back. Season 4 Heading into the new season Dr. King begins making some minor errors on some cases which catches the eye of the chief, which she ends up yelling at him about. His ex-wife, also becomes a patient who he visits often and tries to doctor, but the chief wont let him. Seeing that Roark and Sloan are now together he stops being friends with Sloan and still searches for ways to win her back. His jealousy steadily grows throughout the season. Towards the end of the season, he notices Roy is acting fishy, and when Roy looses a patient Dr. King looses it and yells at Roy. Afterwards though, he gets in more trouble with the chief for loosing him temper. Season 5 When the newbies join Grace hospital Dr. King is quick to scold them. This season he also seems a lot more high strung than usual. At the start, he babies Roark much more than the others, which leads to a confrontation between them, and her telling him to move on, its almost been a year. He tells her he loves her but she tells him no and that shes happy with Sloan. When everyone finds out about Frankie and Greyson, he doesn't seem very surprised. Season 6 After being fired from Grace hospital, he is not seen at the start of season seven. In episode 3 of the season, while Roark is on maternity leave he visits her. He tells her hes sorry for his distant, that hes moving and he wants her to come with him. She tells him that is crazy and she can't, he begs her but she doesnt change her mind. He finally says its okay, wishes her and her baby the best and leaves. “Season 10”